moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Morn'arian
"Only with the Light, will we find peace." Vindicator Morn'arian survived both the fall of Argus and the fall of Draenor. He has since devoted himself to the protection of his people and the Te'Amun order. History: Before the arrival of Sargeras, Morn'arian and his wife enjoyed a quiet life. Druing this time Morn'arian and his wife considered themselves philosophers and sought to unravel many of life's great questions: first and foremost being, "Do the Eredar have a purpose?" Sargeras's arrival on Argus brought with it a possible answer to the question Morn'arian had been asking himself for so long. Were the Eredar meant to be conquerors as Sargeras said? However, The Prophet's visions made it clear that the path Sargeras laid before the Eredar was not the one they should walk. Morn'arian remained faithful to the Prophet and followed him. His wife, however, was stubborn and hot headed. The prospects of having the gifts promised by Sargeras were appealing to say the least. When the Naaru offered the newly christened Draenei people a way off Argus in the Genedar, Morn'arian grudgingly followed. Knowing that his wife had fallen to the corrupt powers of fel-magic, he struck her name from his memory-or so he claimed. As the Draenei searched for worlds to inhabit, Morn'arian believed he had found the answer to the question he had asked long ago. His people were to be champions of the Light. To this end, he began to train both his body and spirit. He would eventually find himself amongst the Vindicators, a sworn protector of the Draenei. While the Draenei forged a new civilization on Draenor, Morn'arian was ever on edge. He waited for the day when Legion's evil would return to devastate them once again. This evil manifested within the native Orcs and, at the hands of the green brutes, the Draenei faced extinction. Morn'arian fought to defend Shattrath, but it was ultimately to no avail.Category:Draenei The Draenei people were to be subjected to yet another crucible, their very survival hanging in the balance.Category:Paladins The Burning Crusade:Category:Vindicators Even as Draenor burned and cracked at the hands of the orcish warlocks, Morn'arian's faith did not waiver. He had pledged his life to the defense of his people, and that was a pledge he was not about to break. He protected the refugees until the day came that the Draenei found a way to flee Outland. When the Prophet deemed it necessary for the Draenei to seize control of the Exodar, Morn'arian followed his orders without hesitation. At a point, the struggle ended and the Draenei managed to free the Exodar from the rest of the Tempest Keep. Though, it was all for nought. As the Draenei emerged from the rubble of their ruined ship, they found themselves stranded on a world that was scarred by the Legion's evil. Morn'arian swore to himself then that he would stop running, the time had come to stop the cancer that was the Legion from spreading any more. Morn'arian was amongst the first to join in the Alliance's efforts on Outland- even though he and his people had just fled from that world for a hefty price. Bringing the Light's justice down upon the demonic hordes that swarmed over that world, Morn'arian began to believe that there was chance to stand against the Legion, that the battle was not hopeless. That view would fade when he entered Shadowmoon Valley. When the Alliance managed to enter Shadowmoon Valley, they were subjected to the fiery wrath of the Eredar almost immediately. While Morn'arian's conviction had grown, he saw something. As he fought his way through the demons and their Eredar masters, he began to be reminded of his estranged wife-she was amongst the ranks of these fel-spawned monsters. Returning to the Alliance outpost, he gathered a group of conjurers and brought them a distance away. Once they had found a safe refugee, Morn'arian spoke his wife's name for the first time in Millennia and begged the warlocks to bring her to him. The incantations echoed across the valley for what felt like hours, before reality began to shift. From the Twisting Nether, a female Eredar emerged. Jagged spikes lined her forehead and she held in her hand a large scythe. Morn'arian was stunned, he had not expected the incantation to work; in that moment of shock the demon killed the conjurers. "So weak. So frail." repeated the Eredar, her voice a mere echo of his wife's. As he looked upon the fallen, his mace fell from his hand. "Did you truly think you could kill me? You turned away. You abandoned me!" the Eredar mocked, "So weak.." She approached the seemingly broken vindicator, her guard lowered. In that moment, Morn'arian lifted his mace from the ground. He brought the mace up and struck the demon with all the strength he could muster. The demon fell back, in utter shock. Morn'arian pressed his hoof down upon the demons throat, and struck her head with his mace. Morn'arian had hoped that he would feel a sense of relief. He had slain her. He had shown her that the path she followed was folly, didn't he? That thought lingered with him until the campaign on Outland ended and still does to this very day. Current: W.I.P